


maizono does fortnite dances

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	maizono does fortnite dances

He loves his best friend.  
  
He just finds her to be an absolute balls to the wall maniac on occasion.   
  
Though that’s just it- he finds her wild and goofy and raunchy at times, because she allows him to see it, because she’s his best friend and he hers, so she doesn’t mind him knowing that a world renowned pretty pop princess snorts when she laughs (for _real_ , loud stomachfuls of humor at the movie flashing before them, not the cutesy sweetheart meet your mother type behind fingertips to please the fans), likes her sandwiches with grape jam (and gets it on her face if she’s hungry enough), and as of the recent afternoon, yells like a madman when her virtual player is shot down cold (...yeah).   
  
He loves Maizono, his best friend, though hadn’t been able to mask himself proper enough when she’d called him over on a holiday weekend if only to say, “Let’s play Fortnite.”   
  
Naegi had gawked to her, placed in a criss cross of legs to the living room carpet to watch her flaunt about in front. The screen blinks to action as she sits beside him, controller settled beneath her manicure.   
  
“Fort...nite..?” His eyes swivel to take in her profile. And blink. “I didn’t even know you had a PlayStation.”   
  
He watches her fingers fumble with the controls to boot up the game itself. “It’s a long story. And my dad will do anything he can to make his little girl happy.” A smile snaps to her face, disintegrates just as quick into a nasty sneer. “I needed to get my own console to practice on. I can’t stand Kuwata thinking he’s better than me at anything. You’ll help me, right?”   
  
Again he goes to blinking her back. “Wait...you just want to get good enough to beat Kuwata?” Her nod sparks him into tight lipped thought. “How am I supposed to help you..?”   
  
“You’re a boy!” shouts she in enough immediacy to flinch him. “If I know anything about boys, it’s that they smell terrible, and they’re good at video games.”   
  
In a clench inward, Naegi represses the urge to lift and sniff his tee shirt underarm, but he supposes he can accept all else aside it. Maizono...trusts him, even if it’s with playing video games all night long to decimate their trio finisher’s single greatest skill.   
  
“Okay,” she cuts into his dreamscape. “Where should I land?”

For a while, a long hot while with lips crisp together and mind shivering so slight, he watches her, wonders just who she dares to be. “Uh, the mansions are a good place to start. ...Lots of chests.”

She grins bright as life, and fumbles her little fingers along the controller commands.

By half way through the match, she’s got her hands on a slew of first aid artillery and a patch of bushes far off enough to camp within. Naegi points out a chest for her to beat open, finds a rocket launcher she now rests over a shoulder as she awaits virtual danger. In reality, she’s close to just as focused, leant toward the screen, eyes as intense an indigo as he’s ever seen them. Her shoulders pinch taut and ready to pounce. Were he on the opposing team, he thinks his knees would tremble.

The counter in the corner shows that opposing team’s at nine players remaining to her own team’s meager seven. Mildly, tension erodes his teeth. Maizono sits in her same coiled spring position.

Then, all at once, she erupts.

At the far end of the field visible to them, _something_ makes the mistake of moving, _something_ falls into her path of destruction. With one flick of the joystick, fire ignites from her weapon and drags all the way toward that first subtle movement, crashing, imploding, dwindling the enemy team’s counter down to four. Her lashes float back to widen the eyes just a moment before they clasp back into steel satisfaction. A cheer breathes from her. Naegi swallows it up into his lungs and spits back up the thinnest grinning.

Four kills later, and she’s thrown on her feet, controller left behind to whip each arm over her head and sway her hips left, right, tantalizing.

“Haha! We won!” Darkness surrounding, the television screen reflects neon into her eyes. “Wow, I didn’t expect that. I did so awesome! Kuwata doesn’t stand a chance.”

Still with the gyrating, she brings her hands to either side, though altogether pauses the show to catch a glimpse of the players scattered on the field behind the _VICTORY_ banner. “Oh, hey, there’s dancing in this game? That’s super cute!”

In rhythmic perfection, she mirrors the nearest avatar, bringing her hands up into a clap before flailing either arm in and out, carrying full attention on her legs as they pivot her down lower to the carpet. She springs up again to repeat the motion, Naegi watching in what he thinks is delight the whole time. Delight, because he’s got his eyes on the backside silhouette of the most breathtaking pop idol in the nation. Delight, because Maizono’s a goddamned fool but she’s goddamned gorgeous doing it, and one hell of a dancer with all the years of practice under her belt. Her body stiffens itself straight, switching to copy the next player by swinging both arms side to side to side to side. A metronome. A beautiful, flossing metronome.

He wonders, just vaguely, if she knew how much of a dork she’s made herself look from any other’s view, if she’d continue on doing it. But harmless fun is harmless fun, and he thinks that’s just about the most one can take out of life.

Maizono swivels back to him, jouncing herself on one leg and pumping the opposite fist on repeat. He likes this one best, he thinks; there’s a certain appeal to watching the most breathtaking pop idol in the nation bounce up and down and up and down and up...and down...and up- he’s dizzy by the time she’s done, having kept up so sharply with the flow of her body. ...Lots of chests.

“I can’t wait to kick everybody’s butt in this stupid game,” spins from her mouth, sipping up enough air to regain herself before sitting again on haunches beside him. The controller sits back into her hands to return to the selection menu. “Let’s do this.”

Naegi shakes the flush from his face to nod at her one solid measure.

They’re going to get that bread.


End file.
